


Woman Like A Man

by gimmefire



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Matt's thumb hovers over the retweet button. He's a bit drunk, but not enough to be able to blame the action on the alcohol in him...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman Like A Man

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based on Twitter activity. This is the age we live in.

Matt's thumb hovers over the retweet button. He's a bit drunk, but not enough to be able to blame the action on the alcohol in him. He reads Jorge's tweet again, pressing the rim of his can to his bottom lip.

_@calcrutchlow so are you a female?? Hahaha! Merry Christmas Cal!_

He bites down on the smile that threatens to appear; in that moment he's a bit green-eyed and he's stubbornly determined to stay a bit green-eyed. His thumb makes a _thud_ sound as it hits retweet.

Pleasingly, it doesn't take long to get a response. A private one.

 _Should've known you'd get in on the abuse !! Couldn't come up with anything yourself ...?_ , Cal's text reads.

Matt's smile appears whether he wants it to or not. He taps away at his keypad and imagines Cal's enticing grin when he hits send.

**_I didn't want to say what I thought in public, it'd be too cruel..._ **

_Nothing you could come up with would be as cruel as your wardrobe ! Santa get you new eyes for Xmas ?_

**_Yeah, and now I'm wondering what I ever saw in you!_ **

His phone is quiet for a while, and just as he's chalking it up as another win for himself, it buzzes again.

_If I was a woman you wouldn't give me shit like this ... It'd be really boring._

Matt's eyebrows lift a little. Careful, Cal, that could almost count as an admission of affection...

He's still trying to come up with a witty response when another message arrives. Matt laughs to himself as he reads it, and swigs his beer. The blush in his cheeks erases the last trace of that flare of jealousy.

_You wouldn't fuck me the way you do if I was a woman, either ..._


End file.
